


Seduce Your Dad Type

by sharleclair



Series: Seduce Your Dad Type [1]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Best Friend's Dad AU, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Evanstan AU, Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, This is self gratuitous, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “‘M I making it good for you? Cause ‘m thinking I proved myself worthy and deserve the rest of your time tonight, Mr Barber.”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White
Series: Seduce Your Dad Type [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Seduce Your Dad Type

The thing about Dayton White is that he’s a natural flirt and whether he means it or not, every word’s dripping with charm that he handles as smooth as the VW Golf GTI he pulled up in with Jacob, grinning lazily and thanking Andy Barber for having him. And of course, it’d been a pretty deliberate choice of words on his part because if his best friend’s dad _were_ to _have_ _him_ , he’d sure as hell be thankful for it. Matter of fact, he’d get right down on his knees and thank him with his mouth without even saying a single damn word and just maybe, that’s his goal this weekend. Dayton’s always been a goal getter.

If Dayton _really_ thinks about it, there’s probably some grey area in the ethics of seducing his best friend’s dad (which deserves an accolade all on its own) who happens to be an Assistant District Attorney but one look at Andy’s enough to remind him morality’s not worth the consideration. Not when he’s entranced by the way Andy’s big hands easily wrap around whatever he’s picked up or the smile that’s flashed in his direction when he offers to help with dinner, pink lips curving up between that thick, full beard he’s imagining scratching up the inside of his thighs and the sensitive skin between his ass cheeks. Andy Barber’s nothing short of a masterpiece. He’s a fucking _Daddy_.

Dayton’s got the decency to be subtle in front of Jacob at least. It’s easy to keep a conversation flowing that passes for wholly innocent which is pretty ironic considering he brushes his ass against Andy’s crotch every chance he gets. He smiles sweetly as he wraps his lips around his beer bottle but flicks his tongue along the rim of it in a dirty show of how he sucks cock. He practically purrs out “ _Mr_ _Barber_ ”, dropping his voice so low every time that Andy doesn’t refuse formalities anymore. 

What Andy _does_ do is get this steely look in his darkened blue eyes that’s a lethal complement to the hardened expression on his face, jaw setting in a firm line that sends arousal licking hot up Dayton’s spine. Andy doesn’t exactly reciprocate the flirting but he doesn’t exactly discourage it either, sparking a white hot curiosity that Dayton pretty impatiently waits to explore once Jacob finally falls asleep that night.

Andy’s laid out on the couch, lazily drifting in that place between sleep and consciousness and for a split second, Dayton wonders if his pounding heart’s louder than his footsteps because sure, he’s a cocky son of a bitch who’s very fucking aware of his sex and charm but he’s never been so forward as visibly _gagging_ for his best friend’s dad’s dick. 

“Jake?” 

Andy’s voice is a husky drawl that to be pretty fucking honest, is pornographic if the semi that Dayton’s nursing is anything to go by. He hums as he crosses the kitchen, neck prickling under Andy’s gaze and it’s so quiet he can hear a tiny hitch of breath. Clearly, Jacob’s dad has noticed his son’s best friend is wandering around in a snug Under Armour t-shirt and too tight boxer briefs that in the light of the refrigerator, leave nothing to the imagination.

“Just me, Mr Barber,” he answers, tilting his body towards him as he grabs a bottle of water. “I was feeling thirsty, hope ‘m not disturbing you.”

“No, no, I was just- I must’ve dozed off.”

“Hopefully not too worn out, Mr Barber.”

Dayton knows just how loaded his sentence is the second it leaves his mouth and he makes it crystal fucking clear he knows exactly what he’s saying as he holds Andy’s gaze, lips wrapping around the water bottle and his lips are wet when he pulls it away, a lot like the tip of his cock that’s dampening the front of his underwear. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night, Mr Barber.”

“Why’d you call me that?”

Dayton’s barely turned around when Andy’s question has him spinning back to face the older man, breath catching because he’s _right_ _there_ in front of him with a dangerously dark and filthy look in his eyes. He thought he was fast but he’s dizzy from thinking about the time it’s taken Andy to move from the couch to backing him up against the kitchen island and then his head’s spinning from the prospect of this actually happening right fucking _now_.

“Mr Barber… You’re a polite boy, aren’t you, Dayton?” murmurs Andy and his tone’s got this smooth but controlled quality to it that’s beyond fucking erotic and it’s tearing Dayton’s cockiness to tiny pieces. “Maybe hot-headed too, even a little arrogant, but you’re a good boy.”

“Mr Barber?”

“Ssh, there’s a good little boy,” coos Andy in a soft voice that’s a direct fucking contrast to the rough shove of his fingers into Dayton’s mouth that gets him a wobbly whimper. “ _Hush_. You don’t want Jacob to hear, do you? Quiet, honey, ssh. Look at you losing your words already, sweet babyboy’s all fuck dumb for daddy huh?”

Dayton’s chest heaves as he pushes out a breath that pitches into a sharp little gasp when Andy pulls his fingers free and there’s this long thread of saliva connecting them to his mouth that drops open even wider in the sweetest, submissive little sound he didn’t even know he had in him but he acts on it anyway, greedily sucking those thick digits back into his mouth as if he’s trying to prove himself worthy of having it shoved full of Andy’s dick, so it’s no wonder he whines out all needy when he’s deprived of the opportunity.

“I said, be fucking _quiet_.”

It’s bad enough that Andy’s got this authoritative tone to him, a deeply gravelly baritone that has Dayton stupidly hard and staring up at him with a dumb expression that turns totally unfocused when he’s forced over the counter, hot cheek burning against the cool marble and palms scrabbling for purchase. If he had any damn shred of consciousness left untouched by lust then he’d scold himself for practically melting into this desperate whore and _fuck_ if that doesn’t have his pupils swallowing up any color left in his eyes because that’s never a description he’d _ever_ thought he’d put his name to. Then again, he’d never thought he’d find himself in this position either.

“There, that’s better,” hums Andy in a satisfied tone. “You just might be worth my time yet.”

Dayton’s always prided himself on reading people, but he figures being an experienced lawyer and a hell of a lot older gives Andy an almost unfair advantage over him. Or maybe he’s just embarrassingly obvious, but it gets his dick straining against his boxers to the point it’s painful just from _knowing_ that he’s about to be played with expertly and really, he’s already too far gone to give a shit that competitiveness is his body’s intrinsic response to the mildly humiliating things Andy’s saying, eager to prove him right.

It’s not just the words though, his body’s so acutely aware of every detail it’s as if every experience’s dialed up to one hundred that even the simplest of actions, like Andy tugging at his boxers until they’re pooled at his feet, feels intense and when he leans down, pinching the skin under his right ear between his teeth he’s in sensory overload, teeth tearing into his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. But Andy picks up on that too, shoving his fingers past his lips quick and fast so that he gags around them, humming out a breath through his nose.

“Suck,” There’s that authoritative tone again and Dayton’s already obediently sucking wetly. “What if I made you take my fingers from just how wet you get them?”

 _Fuck_. Dayton’s eyes widen at that, sealing his lips tighter and trying to coax them in deeper, working his tongue over them like it’s all he knows and Andy just chuckles darkly because really, at this point Dayton’s fucking putty in his hands. His desperation’s bordering on the edge of tipping off into something crazy and it’s pretty fucking clear by the way he lets out a full body shudder at the curious finger that slides down the center of his ass, leaving him anxious for what happens next.

“You’re not gonna be _coherent_ when I’m finished with you,” promises Andy and his body feels like a welcome weight until Dayton realizes it’s to stop him from moving, squirming and writhing when the pad of his thumb presses against his hole and his dick twitches where it’s pressed against the counter as he releases a startled huff of air. “Do you want me to tell you?”

It’s a rhetorical question that Dayton answers without meaning to. Or maybe it’s because he’s _forced_ to answer with a shamefully wrecked moan to the swat that lands on his ass and he’s never been so thankful to have his mouth stuffed full so the sound’s muffled because after all, his best friend’s asleep upstairs and he’s trying to fight the thrill of being caught so _exposed_ like this.

“Fucked out,” murmurs Andy, punctuating his sentence with a sharp slap on Dayton’s ass that made the first look like a tiny little love tap. “Turned on til you think you’re going fucking _crazy_.”

Dayton doesn’t need convincing, his head’s already a fogged up, floaty mess that’s only really capable of one thing and that’s making sure he’s living up to being worthy of Andy’s time. And _fuck_ , is he eager to prove himself, pushing his ass up higher as if he’s chasing a third spank and he’s rewarded with two, one on either cheek that leaves his skin fucking _burning_ but it’s on the right ride of rough, the kind of pain that’s pleasure, coiling tight round the base of his dick that glides easily against the counter with every instinctive roll of his hips.

Like the good boy he is for Andy- whether he knows it or not that moment in time- he takes every harsh blow and firm smack like it’s what his body’s made for and _still_ somehow manages to suck noisily at the fingers jammed down his throat like being used so rough only makes his need more whore like. And it’s not unnoticed, Andy’s own erection pressed against Dayton’s hip in a show of extra motivation, letting the kid fantasize of having that thick cock stretch him wide and honestly, Dayton couldn’t give less of a shit which hole he gets it in, mouth, ass, all he knows is he wants it _bad_.

“You won’t even remember your goddamn name,” Andy breathes out as a whisper, still in complete control as he lands a particularly hard hit right over Dayton’s hole that results in the prettiest litany of broken whimpers. “You won’t even be able to fucking _beg_ me for my cock.”

Dayton’s never been like this, so pliant and docile and obedient and he doesn’t need any conscious thought to know Andy’s fully aware of that and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , that makes it even hotter. His heartbeat’s rabbiting, cock pulsing as uncontrollably as his hole and there’s a fresh set of tears that leak from his eyes when Andy rolls a knuckle just behind his balls. It’s too fucking much, nails barely scratching the marble surface of the now wet counter and all that does is free his mouth as wet fingers grab both his wrists and easily pin them to the small of his back. 

He’s panting like a bitch in heat, the realization dawning on him he’s too far fucking overwhelmed and oversensitized and he huffs out a shocked sound because Andy’s not told him he can cum and there’s some basal need in him to be good and obedient for him but he’s struggling to even form a single word when all that’s spilling from his throat are half swallowed noises. 

“I said, be fucking _quiet_.”

Andy’s snarl is the last thing that Dayton registers. Everything slows down until it’s thick and syrupy. Andy’s hand strikes hard right over the curve of his ass, fingertips just brushing his balls and his whole body goes rigid, tensing all over as his face twists up in a silent scream because even as he loses it, he can’t _help_ but do exactly as he’s been told, not a single sound escaping his mouth as he makes a mess all over the counter, cock throbbing as it ribbons out his pleasure and fuck, he doesn’t even know how he’s meant to remember how fucking mindblowing it feels when he’s sure he blacked out for a good part of it.

Dayton can’t pinpoint the part where it blurs into him starting to wind down from his high, choking on his own breaths and swallowing hard a few times from where he’s lying in his own release. The air’s still thick and suffocating with sex, his dick twitching feebly as his consciousness finally stirs and of course, the first thought it manages to form is how Jacob could walk in any second and see his _best_ _friend_ with his _dad_. He lets out a pained little moan that’s barely there, eyes fluttering when Andy’s sudden tenderness at leaning down and brushes his lips over his catches him by surprise.

“Ssh, honey, there you go, that’s it, feeling good? You were perfect, I knew you could be good for me, did exactly what I wanted, hm?”

It’s followed by a lazy smile from Dayton and a series of demolished but grateful whimpers from the fingers stroking through his hair and as he scrounges up a little energy to move, it’s done for him. He yelps as he’s yanked up a few inches, mouth hovering over the mess he’s made of the counter and he fucking _knows_ it’s only the start of what he gets for seducing his best friend’s dad.

“Lick it up.”

At least this time, Dayton’s got an ounce of his self assured cockiness back as he drags his tongue through his own cum.

“‘M I making it good for you? Cause ‘m thinking I proved myself worthy and deserve the rest of your time tonight, _Mr_ _Barber_.”

  
  



End file.
